Oxytocin
by chocoji
Summary: Luhan suka pesta begitupula dengan pesta pernikahan di hari valentine. Hari yang mungkin mengubah hidupnya, ia bertemu pemuda santai dan kakak kelasnya yang menyeramkan. Jangan lupakan soal pernikahan yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu sekaligus berjalan di masa depan. Sebuah perjalanan mencari kebahagian dan cinta. KrisHan, HunHan, EXO, GS! (Chapter 3 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

Author: Chocoji

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Genderswitch

Main Cast: Lu Han (as a girl) , Wu Yifan , Oh Sehun

PG: 15

Length: Chaptered

.

.

_Oxytocin adalah sejenis hormon sering disebut sebagai hormon cinta. Mampu mempengaruhi efek psikologis wanita maupun pria._

(Bagian pertama: Upacara tukar cincin!)

.

.

Beker berbunyi dengan suara 'biiip' yang keras. 'Biip' kali ini sedikit berbeda dari yang kemarin, kemudian 'biip' itu berakhir dengan melodi indah pecahan kaca bercampur plastik. Lalu suara 'biip' lain datang dari pesan suara, sebenarnya ponsel di sudut lantai itu sudah bergetar sedari tadi tapi suara beker mengacaukan segalanya.

"Lu, kau dimana? Upacara akan segera dimulai. Aku menunggu."

Suara berat itu sukses membuat kelopak mata gadis bersuarai gelombang yang saat ini terlihat seperti gelombang tsunami itu membuka lebar. Ia terdiam beberapa saat mencerna atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi pagi itu, menatap sedih ke arah beker seumur jagung miliknya. Setelah acara mengheningkan cipta yang cukup lama gadis bertubuh mungil itu lalu berteriak gaduh dan berlari menuju toilet.

Luhan tentu tidak bisa lupa hari ini. Ia sampai tidak tidur karena terus-terusan memikirkan dua digit angka tanggalan. 14 Februari. Ini bukan sekedar valentine, hari ini lebih spesial daripada memberi coklat. Ini soal member cincin dengan permata kecil yang sudah diukir dengan khusus.

.

.

.

Luhan lari-lari sambil berusaha meminum sekotak susu pisang dengan harapan bisa berteman dengan sistem pencernaannya pagi itu. Tapi apalah daya sekotak susu pisang, mungkin Luhan tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Paman tolong alamat ini dalam lima menit."

Ia tidak bisa tahan ketika melihat taksi menganggur jadi ia segera masuk dan memberikan secarik alamat dengan tulisan cakar ayam miliknya. Supir taksi itu meringis melihat penampilan semarawut Luhan yang berusaha rapi itu. Sebenarnya bukan itu masalah utamanya tapi pria yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Pria yang lebih dahulu meminta supir taksi itu untuk segera tancap gas.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu tapi anak ini lebih dahulu masuk, kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan menoleh, menatap laki-laki dengan baju santai dan celana jeans belel itu ada robekan kecil di sekitar dengkulnya. Sungguh tipikal pemuda jaman sekarang. Dari tampang dungunya Luhan yakin kepentingannya tak lebih penting dari yang Luhan punya. Ayolah ini soal upacara tukar cincin, jika kalian lupa.

"Dia bisa turun iya kan?" Luhan memutuskan sepihak, laki-laki itu meringis mengikuti supir taksi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Mana bisa begitu aku yang duluan naik jadi kau yang harus turun."

Luhan mengerang frustasi lalu memasang teknik mata rusa memohon andalannya, "Aku sudah terlambat dan ini sangat penting. Ayolah _Oppa_?" juga sedikit _aegyo_ yang ia bahkan ingin muntah darah setelah melakukannya.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas kasar, ia tertawa kecil seolah-olah megejek rajukan Luhan yang terlihat bodoh itu, "Kau pikir waktu hanya milikmu seorang."

Tidak mempan. Laki-laki ini bukan laki-laki gampangan yang bisa Luhan buat bertekuk lutut di ujung sepatu hak tingginya. Luhan harus lebih cerdas lagi. "Paman aku bayar dua kali lipat."

"Aku tiga kali lipat."

"Aku empat kali lipat."

"Lima kali!"

"Enam kali!"

"Tidak terhingga!"

Paman itu mendesah berat melihat tingkah kekakanakan manusia dewasa yang salah satunya merupakan calon penumpangnya. "Aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa membayarnya kalau memberi tawaran seperti itu. Jadi cepat putuskan siapa yang mengalah kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu selamanya untuk berdebat."

Gagal. Luhan pikir yang punya harta berlimpah cuma dirinya saja dan paman itu berkata benar ia bisa-bisa gagal di acara pentingnya karena harus meladeni bocah ingusan ini. Luhan harus putar otak. Untungnya ia terlahir dengan otak cerdas di saat yang mendesak. Ia ingat daerah yang ditujunya berdekatan dengan rumah sakit.

"ARGHHH PERUTKU!" Luhan berteriak tiba-tiba memasang wajah kesakitan sebaik mungkin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa…" awalnya laki-laki dan supir taksi memang tidak percaya tapi Luhan itu artis teater paling terkenal semasa sekolah dulu jadi jika melihatnya seperti sekarang ini siapapun berpikir dia akan mati dalam sepuluh detik.

"Aku ada penyakit maag kronis, tadi pagi aku belum sarapan." Setidaknya Luhan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Laki-laki dan supir taksi itu semakin panik ketika Luhan membawa-bawa soal kematian.

"Paman tolong bawa gadis ini ke rumah sakit terdekat." Laki-laki itu berusaha mendekati Luhan namun gadis itu menepisnya kasar sambil masih memegangi perutnya. "Maaf, tapi bagaimana sakitnya? Kau taka pa?"

Luhan mengacuhkannya dan beralih menuju paman yang mulai menjalankan taksi. "Tolong rumah sakit di Myeongdong."

"Kenapa harus di sana?! Lima ratus meter lagi kita akan tiba di rumah sakit!" Luhan mendecak sebal ketika laki-laki ini hampir menggagalkan tujuan sandiwaranya untungnya ia pengatur strategi yang ulung. Dengan cepat ia mengatur ekspresi kali ini lebih menyakitkan sampai-sampai laki-laki itu pikir tidak ada lagi harapan selain pergi ke Myeongdong.

"Aku punya dokter pribadi di sana," jawab Luhan untuk pertanyaan laki-laki beberapa saat lalu. Luhan menatapnya yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Dan mengapa kau masih disini!?"

.

.

"Aku lupa hari ini ada marathon di sepanjang jalan Myeongdong, bagaimana ini." Paman itu khawatir soalnya taksinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali sejak lima menit yang lalu takutnya Luhan lebih dahulu mati di atas taksinya.

Luhan mendecak sebal lalu membeturkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang kusut kini ditambah ornament rambut semrawut. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini, duduk dan menunggu. "Berapa meter lagi untuk sampai ke sana?"

"Kira-kira 800 meter."

"Baiklah," Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sandiwaranya lalu melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan membuka pintu. Keputusan sudah final, ia harus berlari. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Laki-laki itu menjerit soalnya ia teringat wajah kesakitan dan hampir mati Luhan itu. Bagaimana jika gadis itu sudah tak tahan? Lalu ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saja. Misalnya menabrakkan diri.

Jihyun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku berbohong dan semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Bersamaan dengan hal itu Jihyun berlari meninggalkan dua pria dewasa yang menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. Ia berlari begitu lincah seperti kelinci yang baru saja dilepas dari kandang. Padahal sesaat yang lalu laki-laki itu pikir akan segera menghadiri pemakaman yang menyedihkan atau dipanggil pihak kepolisian untuk dimintai keterangan tapi ia rasa ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk hal itu.

"Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia."

"Kita." Ralat paman itu yang juga menatap punggung Jihyun yang perlahan menghilang.

Kaki jenjang itu tak bisa berhenti berlari. Orang-orang pikir Luhan salah satu peserta marathon dengan kostum terunik. Siapapun tahu pakian apa yang sedang Luhan pakai. Gaun putih selutut dengan simpul pita putih yang berkibar ke belakang sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa Luhan.

Luhan sendiri tak ambil pusing soal orang-orang atau soal dirinya sendiri yang mengambil roti krim keju dan susu kotak yang disediakan gratis untuk peserta marathon. Ia lapar dan kondisi fisiologisnya lebih penting ketimbang cairan susu coklat yang menetes di gaun putihnya.

Luhan pikir lain kali ia harus ikut marathon saja, soalnya ia baru mengalahkan atlet marathon yang sedari tadi menatap sengit ke arahnya yang berjalan di trotoar. Sayangnya ia tak peduli pada hadiah yang harusnya diberikan padanya, acara tukar cincin lebih penting. Luhan tak pernah lupa alasannya mati-matian lari begini.

.

.

"Aku bersedia."

"Kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian."

'BRAAK'

Suara 'brak' keras itu menginterupsi ketika bibir itu bertaut dengan begitu mesranya. Semua hadirin secara otomatis melihat ke arah ambang pintu entah sedetik atau bentah lama-lama menatap sosok yang berdiri di sana. Begitu juga dengan kedua pasang yang telah sah mulai detik ini.

"Selamat menikah Wu Yifan sahabatku, kuharap kau bahagia."

Luhan tersenyum begitu juga dengan Yifan dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan melihat Yifan tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Sedikit bersyukur karena pernikahan ini terjadi.

TBC.

**Halo ^^ fanfiction kedua nih maaf ya belum ngelanjutin ff satuan malah udah buat yang baru. Masih belum ngeh ya sama konfliknya hehe aku udah buat untuk chapter selanjutnya tapi aku mau lihat reaksinya bagaimana ._. Segitu aja dulu ya terimakasih jika sudah membaca ff saya yang sangat berantakan ini. Mohon tinggalkan review ya. **

**-chocoji-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oxytocin adalah sejenis hormon sering disebut sebagai hormon cinta. Mampu mempengaruhi efek psikologis wanita maupun pria. _

(Bagian kedua: Rahasia yang terkelupas)

.

.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang."

"Mana mungkin! Ini momen paling membahagiakan dan aku tidak datang," Luhan berusaha mengatakannya di antara kue yang sedang di santapnya. Acara sudah dipindahkan ke halaman gereja untuk sekedar menyantap kudapan sebelum resepsi nanti malam.

"Momen bahagia pantatmu! Kau bahkan tak menyaksikannya." Dengus Jongin ikut nimbrung yang Luhan balas dengan tatapan sengit lalu menelan kuenya susah-susah.

"Yang penting aku datang! Iyakan Yifan?"

"Yifan?"

Jongin menahan tawanya ketika Yifan yang Luhan minta persetujuannya sudah menghilang untuk menyambut tamu bersama istrinya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu kemudian menoyor jidat Jongin cukup keras.

"Kau sangat memalukan, jorok, dan apa-apaan itu di tengah acara sakral malah mengucapkan selamat aku bahkan malu mengakuimu sebagai teman." Giliran Baekhyun yang nimbrung. "Benar-benar tidak keren," lanjutnya setelah menegak anggur merah di gelasnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengakuimu sebagai teman kok," Luhan memeletkan lidahnya yang dihadiahi cubitan kecil dari Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mahadashyat asal kalian tahu!" Luhan membela diri setelah berhasil membalas cubitan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti mengarangnya," Jongin langsung menyahut yang dibenarkan dalam hati oleh Luhan.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi sahut-sahutan dari tiga orang itu, mereka tidak lagi peduli soal noda coklat di gaun Luhan atau ornamen mawarnya yang sudah tertarik ke bawah, atau mungkin soal kaki Luhan yang lecet. Soal yang ini Luhan membiarkan sepatu hak setinggi lima senti menyembunyikannya. Padahal jika jujur gadis itu sudah mau pingsan.

"Kau hampir merusak acara saudaraku."

Diantara seluruh pita suara di dunia atau di acara ini mengapa Luhan harus mendengar suara berat yang mengancam eksistensinya ini. Dengan kaku, Luhan berbaik menatap sosok berjas mahal, dasinya sudah longgar dan dua kancing kemejanya terbuka. Bahkan jika kancing kemeja itu tak terbuka siapapun bisa melihat dada bidangnya lewat kemeja putih yang tembus pandang itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan gugup, ia terlalu dewasa untuk bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang dari Amerika? Kapan? Aku tak melihatmu," Luhan berusaha senormal mungkin tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak gelisah. Sambil berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin yang bisa dijadikan pelarian tapi laki-laki berkulit gelap itu terlalu dimabuk cinta di acara pernikahan orang lain.

"Tentu saja kau kan sibuk dengan adegan bodohmu."

Secara kejiwaan Luhan sudah merosot jauh di ambang batas normal. Luhan tidak bisa meledak atau bersandiwara sakit maag, ia hanya takut dengan laki-laki ini. Entahlah di antara semua orang pernah hadir atau sekedar lewat di kehidupannya, hanya orang ini yang hawanya tidak bisa diterima dengan baik. Selalu mengancam dan mengintimidasi.

"Itu… aku… maafkan… aku." Luhan membungkuk dalam sambil berusaha mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang (berusaha kabur) namun sia-sia dia bukan bebek. Pasti sekarang Luhan makin terlihat bodoh yang membuat laki-laki itu mendesis sinis.

"Sehun—_ah_!"

Ketika laki-laki itu berbalik saat Jongin memanggil namanya saat itu juga Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Rasanya kakinya sudah lumer seperti jeli. Terimakasih pada Jongin. Mungkin Luhan fobia pada sosok berahang tegas itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku…mengacaukan pestamu," Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Yifan terkekeh lalu menggeleng kecil sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Resepsi sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Harusnya Yifan dan mempelai wanita sudah berangkat menuju rumah baru, tapi Yifan secara pribadi meminta sedikit waktu luang baginya dan Luhan. Bukan untuk berbuat apa-apa, hanya ucapan salam terakhir mungkin? Karena bagaimanapun setelah hari ini Luhan tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Yifan.

"Tidak masalah lagipula kaukan selalu begitu."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Yah! Aku—," gadi itu menggantung kalimatnnya sejenak dengan dengung yang cukup panjang sembari diam-diam membenarkan ucapan Yifan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau pasti ingat saat kita ketahuan bolos oleh dewan siswa gara-gara kamu yang jatuh dari tembok pembatas. Lalu saat kita ingin membolos hukuman dewan siswa kau malah merusak CCTVnya. Kemudian selama seminggu penuh kita harus jadi relawan gereja, saat ini kabur kau malah menjatuhkan ornament patung malaikat kecil."

Yifan terdiam sesaat mengingat-ingat hukuman yang diberikan biarawati saat itu sedangkan Luhan merah padam mengingat kecerobohannya saat itu.

"Wu Yifan aku tidak sengaja ok! Lagipula kita membolos waktu itu juga karenamu?!" Luhan menatap Yifan sengit yang membuat Yifan berbalik merah padam mengingat kejadian masa itu.

"Kau harusnya banyak berterimakasih padaku," ujar Luhan berbangga hati mengingat jasa-jasanya.

"Yah aku memang."

Yifan tersenyum kecil yang Luhan balas dengan senyuman lega. Setidaknya Yifan benar-benar bahagia. Hari ini Luhan sudah melihat senyuman Yifan ribuan kali dan itu sama sekali bukan Yifan jika dibandingkan dengan wataknya selama ini.

"Terimakasih Lu Han, sahabatku."

Luhan tertawa keras sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Yifan dalam, "Kau tahu selama belasan tahun hidup denganmu, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu mengucapkan terimakasih begitu tulus."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk lengan Yifan perlahan lalu memindai sahabatnya itu dari atas hingga bawah seperti mesin scanning. Sungguh Yifan memang sangat tampan dan wanita yang berhasil memilikinya pasti sangat beruntung.

"Yah Wu Yifan kau memang sudah banyak berubah."

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Yifan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar bersiap untuk ditempeli Luhan.

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi jauh?" Luhan terkekeh ingin segera pergi. "Dan apakah kau ini benar Wu Yifan? Temanku itu? Kau tidak seperti dirimu. Kaukan tidak pernah suka dipeluk."

Luhan sudah ingin pergi namun Yifan menarik sebelah lengannya membuat posisi Luhan membalik lalu memeluknya. Luhan terperanjat dan berusaha melepaskan diri, takut-takut ada yang melihat lalu salah paham.

"Kau bilang aku sudah berubah," Yifan meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan rambut gadis itu. "Maksudku ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa sedekat ini, mungkin setelahnya tidak bisa. Jadi diamlah sebentar saja."

Luhan hampir menangis jika tidak mengingat jas yang dikenakan Yifan sangat mahal untuk ia tempeli air mata. Maksudnya gadis itu akan kehilangan sosok teman terdekatnya walaupun masih ada Jongin dan Baekhyun tapi tetap saja, Yifan itu sahabtnya sejak memakai popok jadi wajar saja jika ia ingin menangis bahkan meraung-raung sekalipun.

"Aku sangat senang karena kau akhirnya memiliki wanita lain untuk direpotkan," diam-diam Luhan menyesap harum Yifan dan menyimpannya secara permanen di dalam memorinya.

Yifan terkekeh, "Apakah kita akan terus berdebat di saat yang romantis begini?"

Luhan memukul punggung Yifan keran, "Hiduplah dengan baik bersama istrimu Yifan."

"Kau juga dan berhentilah melajang, aku khawatir karena kau tidak ada yang menjaga. Yifan berguyan yang disambut cubitan pas di pinggangnya.

"Aku punya Baekhyun dan Jongin. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Sesekali telepon aku jika kau dalam masalah."

"Aku menghormati istrimu Yifan. Jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

.

.

.

Luhan menyesal jatuh dalam pelukan Yifan. Maksudnya luka di kakinya semakin parah. Ia tak yakin bisa berdiri lagi. Setelah turun dari bus ia menyeret kakinya menuju tenda yang menjual kudapan hangat. Luhan memang sengaja tidak ikut pesta minum-minum dengan teman sekolah menengah atasnya dulu. Ia pasti berakhir dengan kacau dan keesokan harinya aibnya akan tersebar dari mulut ke mulut. Sungguh mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol jika sedang mabuk.

"Kau minum lagi?" Bibi Kim pemilik kedai ini. Sejak umurnya legal Luhan sudah datang untuk sekedar makan atau makan diselingi minum-minum yang berakhir mabuk dengan tidak elit.

"Seperti biasa." Luhan hanya berjalan lurus menuju meja dipojokan menunggu Bibi Kim mengantar pesanan 'seperti biasa' miliknya itu.

Seperti biasa juga Luhan berakhir dengan mabuk tidak elitnya dan Bibi Kim terpaksa harus menelpon salah satu kontak yang sudah di hapalnya luar kepala.

"Ia mabuk lagi." Ketika tersambung dengan seberang dan tanpa kalimat tambahan Bibi Kim menyudahi sambungannya.

Selang sepuluh menit, langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mengetuk aspal membuat Bibi Kim bernapas lega. Ia menatap sosok tinggi yang tersenyum ke arahnya, seolah mengerti Bibi Kim kemudian menunjukkan Luhan yang bergumam tak jelas di pojokkan.

"Kau pasti kerepotan akhir-akhir ini," Bibi Song membantu sosok itu menaruh Luhan pada pundaknya. Wanita itu mendesah ketika melihat rautnya yang kesusahan, "Dia memang sering mabuk akhir-akhir, maafkan aku tak bisa melarangnya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sosok itu membenarkan posisi Luhan dan mengambil sepatu heelsnya, ia tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengangguk kecil karena tidak bisa membungkuk, bisa-bisa Luhan jatuh dengan kepala duluan. "Terimakasih dan maaf merepotkanmu."

Sosok itu berjalan susah-susah. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini dengan serangkaian upacara yang membosankan. Sampai lupa dengan jas mahalnya yang belum ia lepas pastinya sudah bau Luhan yang mabuk, membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin memutuhkan kue yang beberapa jam lalu dimakan.

"Aku benar-benar sakit," Luhan bergumam tak jelas di sosok laki-laki itu. Ia bangkit dan bergoyang hampir mencelakakan keduanya, jika tidak terantuk tiang listrik pastilah mereka akan terjatuh dengan kepala yang berdarah-darah. Membayangkannya saja membuat sosok itu ngeri.

"Ya kau memang sakit jiwa."

"Kakiku sakit," Luhan cegukan sambil otaknya mengingat kejadian lari-lariannya tadi pagi. Lalu sosok itu juga teringat pada kaki Luhan yang sudah lecet sana-sini. Ia menghela nafas lagi mengingat ketidak pedulian gadis itu.

Sosok itu lalu berbalik arah menuju swalayan yang baru beberapa meter mereka lewati, "Kita obati lukamu dulu."

Sosok itu mendudukkan Luhan pada kursi berpayung warna-warni di depan swalayan lalu ia masuk untuk membeli obat merah dan beberapa plester. Hanya selang satu menit sosok itu sudah kembali lalu berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Ia meringis melihat luka di kaki gadis itu dan membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya ketika gadis ini harus menyembunyikannya selama berjam-jam. Seandainya Luhan mau jujur.

"Seandainya aku mau jujur mungkin lukanya tak akan sesakit ini."

"Kau memang harus jujur ini sudah cukup parah jika kau mau tahu."

"Kau benar aku memang sudah terluka cukup parah tapi masih saja menyembunyikannya," Luhan menghela nafas kasar, menahan gelombang kesedihan yang merayapi indra perasanya. "Aku ini pengecutkan."

"Kau hanya sok kuat padahal rapuh di dalam. Kenapa wanita kebanyakan seperti itu," sosok itu entah keberapa kalinya ia harus menghela nafas kasar lalu memberikan beberapa tetes obat merah. "Mereka terlihat mendramatisir keadaan."

"Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya sebagai orang mabuk ia cukup cerdas menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" sosok itu mengernyit sambil mensejajarkan posisi matanya dengan Luhan.

"Ya Yifan. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku…" Luhan menarik nafasnya, ketika dihembuskan menghasilkan uap yang bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan bening di sudut matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Memejamkan matanya ketika kening mereka bertemu. Menyesap udara yang tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat di rongga dadanya.

"Mencintaimu."

Ketika jarak itu sudah habis, Luhan mungkin sudah gila. Sebagai orang mabuk tentunya cukup wajar baginya untuk menyatakan cinta sekaligus memberikan ciuman hangat pada sosok di hadapannya.

TBC

.

.

**Haloo maaf ya lanjutannya lambat banget soalnya sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah lain kali aku bakal lebih cepat lagi. Dan terimakasih untuk reviewannya di chapter pertama aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi _ hehe yang nebak laki-laki di taksi itu Sehun tetot maaf ya tebakannya agak melenceng karena laki-laki itu bukan Sehun hehe. Ohya aku mau minta maaf karena ternyata ada nama Jihyun yang nyelip karena sebenarnya waktu awal pembuatannya cast cewenya itu namanya Jihyun tapi aku putuskan untuk menjadi Luhan. Maap ya kalau konfliknya belum menonjol, ini masih perkenalan-perkenalan sebagian ceritanya. Oke deh sekian dari aku, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa reviewannya ^^**

**-Chocoji-**


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun tidak bisa lama-lama di dalam swalayan itu walau ia ingin sekali menyeduh ramyun hangat. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk. Pernah suatu ketika Sehun melakukannya, gadis itu sudah hilang dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri di atas pagar pembatas jembatan sambil berteriak frustasi.

Setelah dengan cepat melakukan transaksi pembayaran ia segera berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan bernyanyi dalam bahasa ibunya. Dibukanya sepatu hak tinggi gadis itu kemudian meringis seketika mendapati luka yang cukup parah sambil membayangkan bagaimana cara gadis itu menahannya selama berjam-jam.

Luhan, Sehun tidak akrab dengan Luhan. Tapi entah bagaimana selalu ia yang menolong Luhan ketika gadis itu mabuk. Luhan mungkin tidak tahu atau tidak akan pernah tahu karena yang dipikirannyakan hanya Wu Yifan, sahabatnya atau sepupu Sehun yang kini sudah memiliki istri. Sehun tentu tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui isi hati Luhan, ia tahu betapa Luhan menahan diri untuk hanya mencintai Yifan tapi tidak memiliki sepupunya itu.

"Ya Yifan, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku—."

Seperti saat ini, ketika jarak mereka hanya kening bertemu kening. Ia bisa merasakan nafas bau alkohol Luhan. Sehun yakin ribuan persen, gadis ini pasti menyangka ia adalah Yifan, dari segi wajah mungkin Sehun agak mirip dengan Yifan. Tapi tentunya sisi ketampanan mereka berbeda.

"Mencintaimu."

Luhan menyatakan cintanya pada Yifan di hadapan Sehun. Sehun bisa melihat genangan air di sudut mata gadis itu ketika Luhan menciumnya. Garis bawahi, mencium Oh Sehun. Demi Tuhan entah ini dosa atau berkah untuk Sehun dicium oleh gadis manis seperti Luhan tentu sebuah kesempatan yang langka, Sehun tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Ia balas menyesap lembut bibir gadis itu kemudian menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

Sehun tidak pernah berharap setelah sadar Luhan akan mengingat setiap detik yang mereka lakukan. Ia ingin Luhan tetap seperti itu, takut padanya. Karena entah sejak kapan Sehun sudah memposisikan dirinya sebagai sosok yang akan terus menjaga Luhan.

.

.

_Oxytocin adalah sejenis hormon sering disebut sebagai hormon cinta. Mampu mempengaruhi efek psikologis wanita maupun pria. _

**Title: Oxytocin**

**Author: Chocoji**

**Main Cast: Luhan , Wu Yifan , Oh Sehun**

**Rated: PG 15**

**Length: Chaptered **

(Bagian ketiga: Akhir dari segalanya?)

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Istri Yifan sudah hamil. Jongin juga sudah bertunangan. Baekhyun masih asik bermain-main dengan hati para lelaki. Luhan masih sibuk melajang, maksudnya ia sibuk bekerja sebagai wartawan tabloid remaja dan melupakan soal status lajangnya.

Hari ini ia tidak ada liputan apapun. Paginya ia sibuk tertidur dan sorenya ia sedikit bermain-main dengan saran Jongin untuk mengikuti kencan buta. Sebenarnya ia tak ada niatan namun kata-kata Jongin menohok kejiwaannya secara sempurna. Bagaimanapun umurnya akan terus bertambah walau sekarang ia masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

Laki-laki ini kenalan Jongin di kantornya. Lalu kedai kopi sederhana ini adalah milik tunangan Jongin yang cantik. Mereka duduk berhadapan, yang satu sibuk menghidu harum kopi sedangkan yang satunya menggigit sepotong panekuk hangat dengan sirup maple.

"Siapa tadi namamu?" laki-laki berlesung pipi ini sudah Luhan nobatkan sebagai dewanya manusia-manusia pikun. Rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu ia memperkenalkan namanya (lagi) tapi laki-laki ini sudah lupa (lagi). Luhan jadi berpikir ulang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi manajer sebuah perusahaan besar dengan kemapuan memorinya ini.

"Luhan," Luhan berkata lambat-lambat berharap laki-laki itu tidak akan lupa lagi.

Luhan sudah cukup bosan walaupun wajah laki-laki ini cukup manis dan di atas rata-rata cowok korea. Maksudnya pria yang tinggal di korea dan sendirian. Karena satu hal yang Luhan tahu dia berasal dari Cina dan baru dipindah tugaskan dua tahun yang lalu. Omong-omong kebosanan Luhan itu karena laki-laki ini suka mengulang cerita-cerita menariknya mengira bahwa ia belum menceritakan bagian yang itu. Demi kesopanan Luhan tidak menyela dan membiarkan pria itu berceloteh panjang lebar sedangkan dia sudah memakan dua potong kue red velvet.

"Kurasa aku harus mengangkat ini dulu." Ketika lagu band kesayangan Luhan berbunyi cukup keras dan nama 'Wu Yifan' terpampang sebagai ID pemanggil. Ia harus berterimakasih nanti pada Yifan yang memanggilnya di saat yang tepat mungkin satu kotak macaroon berbagai rasa cukup.

"Kupikir kau tak akan meneleponku lagi." Gadis itu berdiri dekat pintu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yixing yang juga sibuk dengan tablet miliknya. Terdengar suara desahan berat di seberang seolah-olah telah terjadi hujan komet di sana.

"Kau bercanda. Kau satu-satunya orang tersibuk di Korea yang sudi mengangkat teleponku," suara Wu Yifan di sana terdengar lelah. Luhan bisa bayangkan kantung matanya yang sudah mencapai hidung.

Luhan tertawa menanggapinya, "Jadi kali ini apa?" seolah-olah bukan pertama kalinya Yifan menelepon dengan keadaan seperti ini. Luhan sudah tahu sahabatnya itu sedang dalam kondisi darurat dan butuh pertolongan.

"Istriku ingin melihat Santa Klaus yang datang lewat jendela."

"Lalu?" Luhan memberenggut membayangkan jalan ceritanya.

"Kau maukan melakukannya."

"Kalau aku melakukannya aku pasti sudah gila."

"Kau memang sudah gila."

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya, aku akan mematikan sambungan!"

"Kumohon, aku harus memasak kue untuknya dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa dimintai tolong," Luhan bisa membayangkan wajah menjijikan Yifan yang tidak cocok di seberang sana. "Aku tahu kau sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Aku paling benci hal ini. Kau menjijikkan Wu Yifan," Luhan mendengus lalu segera mematikan sambungan, samar ia mendengar suara ceria Yifan. Ia menatap Yixing yang mengaduk kopi dinginnya dan menatap tak minat ke arah cangkir itu. Mungkin saja Luhan sudah membunuh waktu seseorang yang sangat sibuk seperti Yixing.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" setelah ia duduk di depan Yixing dan mengulas senyum bersalah.

Luhan memainkan jemarinya dan menatap Yixing lagi-lagi dengan tatapan bersalahnya lalu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yixing, "Mungkin aku harus pergi." Kemudian ia menegaskan lagi. "Sekarang."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat maaf dan perpisahan juga sampai jumpa yang berarti mereka tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi Luhan pergi menjauh sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Ia ingat salah satu kerabatnya memiliki satu set pakaian santa klaus. Setelah mengakhiri telepon itu, ia sadar kalau ia benar-benar gila.

Satu hal lagi yang ia sadari selain sudah menjadi gila adalah ia akan terus melajang karena Yifan tak bisa berhenti meminta tolong padanya bahkan ketika ia sudah punya seorang wanita yang bisa direpotkan.

.

.

"Ibu lihat ada Tuan Santa Klaus!"

Luhan mungkin menjadi pejalan kaki paling bodoh saat ini. Memakai kostum santa klaus lengkap di musim panas. Demi apapun ia sedang kepanasan saat ini dan sialnya ia meninggalkan dompet serta tasnya di rumah kerabatnya. Tidak mungkin juga ia kembali ke rumah Yifan lalu merusak momen romantis suami istri itu.

Setelah berperan sebagai santa klaus untuk menuntaskan rasa ngidam istri Yifan ia terpaksa pamit secara tidak terhormat pasalnya setelah rasa ngidam itu tuntas Yifan dan istrinya malah asik bermesraan dan melupakan Luhan yang kepanasan. Pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dengan payung warna-warni salah satu kedai es krim, sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya sambil berdoa seseorang berbaik hati membelikannya satu.

"Aku pikir orang konyol mana yang memakai pakaian santa klaus di musim panas. Ternyata kau."

Luhan mendongak dan hampir marah namun tidak jadi begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini. Oh Sehun, laki-laki albino yang Luhan takuti ini entah datangnya darimana.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku?" Luhan membalas dengan gugup namun berusaha tetap normal. Lalu Sehun duduk di sebelahnya dengan santai namun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sangat Luhan takuti.

"Aku jadi tak heran jika orang itu kau," Sehun berujar dengan begitu datar, nada bicaranya itu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Jika orang lain mengatainya begitu pastilah Luhan sudah marah besar tapi kalau Oh Sehun yang mengejeknya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menggerutu dalam hati.

Hening beberapa saat membuat Luhan ketakutan. Sehun tak melakukan apa-apa, laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Luhan sedang keringatan parah, ada dua hal yang membuatnya keringatan saat ini, pertama karena ia memang kepanasan dan kedua karena Oh Sehun.

Setelah Sehun menjelaskan tentang kemunculannya tiba-tiba ini karena pendingin ruangan di kantornya yang tiba-tiba saja rusak lalu karena tidak ingin mati kepanasan di dalam ruangan ia memilih berjalan-jalan. Kemudian ia bertemu Luhan dan tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyapa gadis berpakaian konyol itu. Tentunya ia tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan mengejek Luhan, sekalipun mereka tidak benar-benar dekat sehingga bisa melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

"Luhan." Luhan merinding mendengar laki-laki albino itu memanggil namanya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap kedua bola mata hazel Sehun yang redup.

"Ya, _sunbaenim_?" takut-takut Luhan membalasnya dengan cicitan pelan.

"Kau mau makan es krim bersama?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan sudah marah-marah belasan kali. Memarahi pintu karena menjepit ujung sepatunya. Memarahi mobilnya karena tidak bisa memarkir dengan benar. Memarahi komputernya karena gangguan di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan hampir saja memarahi atasannya. Bisa dipecat dia jika seperti itu. Ini semua karena tamu dari bulan yang datang.

Tapi sejak menerima tamu hanya satu orang yang tak bisa ia marahi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yifan, sahabat satu popoknya maksudnya sejak mereka memakai popok. Ia bahkan rela jam makan siangnya yang berharga diluangkan untuk menemani istri Yifan periksa ke dokter kandungan. Yifan sedang rapat direksi dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang sibuk di Korea yang bisa dimintai tolong. Jongin dan Baekhyun memang tidak bisa diandalkan

"Maaf, Yifan sudah banyak merepotkanmu," wanita yang lebih tua ini tersenyum tipis ketika mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Melihat lipatan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit dan tangannya mengelus perutnya yang belum begitu membesar membuat bara api kemarahan Luhan padam seketika.

"Yifan memang sudah sering seperti itu jadi aku tak masalah lagi," Luhan mengingat-ingat memori menyusahkannya menjadi sahabat satu-satunya Yifan. "Aku bahkan kagum padamu karena bisa menerima Yifan yang seperti itu."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, ia tahu seperti apa yang Luhan maksudkan. Yifan memang orang yang tidak bisa ditebak dan susah dikendalikan ia juga bingung mengapa mereka bisa disatukan dalam ikatan yang begitu suci ini.

"Aku malah kagum padamu kau sudah belasan tahun bersamanya tapi masih normal."

"Aku hampir gila, jika kau mau tahu."

"Tapi persahabatan kalian memang hebat. Biasanya persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan akan berujung cinta," wanita itu mulai membicarakan hal yang paling Luhan benci. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia jika seseorang harus menyinggung masalah ini. Jika tidak mengingat mereka sedang berada di mana mungkin Luhan sudah meninggalkan wanita yang menyandang predikat sebagai istri sahabatnya ini.

"Aku mungkin lebih baik mati ketimbang harus menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengannya. Karena itu aku salut padamu," Luhan berusaha tersenyum yang ia yakini sangat aneh. Jika Luhan sedang berbicara dengan pakar mikroekspresi ia pasti langsung dinobatkan sebagai pembual yang payah.

"Begitukah, aku pikir kau takut karena persahabatan kalian akan hancur jika hubungan tidak berjalan baik."

Luhan menggeram pelan, mengepalkan tangannya rapat-rapat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan berusaha tertawa menanggapinya padahal jelas-jelas ia ingin memuntahkan seluruh amarahnya. Sudah banyak yang pernah menyinggung hal itu semasa SMA dan sudah banyak kali juga Luhan merasa terpuruk karena hal itu. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, Luhan sudah dewasa dan kalimat itu diucapkan oleh istri dari sahabatnya, orang yang ia sukai selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai periksa Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang bersebrangan dengan minimarket. Wanita itu ingin membeli sesuatu katanya dan Luhan membiarkannya pergi, toh ia hanya perlu mengawasi lewat kaca mobil.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari grup musik kesayangannya ia tiba-tiba membelalak dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya. Berlari sampai tubuhnya diserempet oleh pengendara motor karena tidak lihat-lihat. Ia tidak peduli pada luka di kaki dan sikunya soalnya yang ada dipikirannya hanya istrinya Yifan. Istrinya Yifan yang sedang hamil pingsan karena hampir saja tertabrak mobil sedan. Garis bawahi hampir.

Ambulans segera datang, mereka masuk berdua. Luhan terus-terusan menangis di dalam sedangkan suster melakukan perawatan pada lukanya yang cukup membuatnya berjalan terpincang-pincang. Istrinya Yifan masing terbaring dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Untungnya tidak ada luka-luka pada tubuh wanita itu hanya saja ia terlalu shock sehingga membuatnya pingsan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika Yifan yang disusul Jongin dan Sehun datang dengan terburu-buru ke rumah sakit. Yifan tidak bisa berhenti panik walau dokter sudah menjelaskan bahwa kandungannya selamat. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang karena istrinya belum terbangun dari pingsannya ia hampir menonjok dokter tersebut karena tidak bisa membuat istrinya terbangun. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membeku di sudut kamar, menyaksikan adegan heroik seorang calon Ayah yang panik sampai mau mati.

"Maafkan aku…" Luhan memecahkan suasana beku karena Yifan masih gelisah. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya karena tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Yifan menatapnya dengan sinis. Sinis, yang membuat Luhan hampir mati. Sungguh Yifan tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar di beberapa waktu.

"Maaf? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika saja mobil itu kelepasan? Mungkin saja aku sudah menjadi duda yang paling menyedihkan!" Yifan membentak Luhan dan ini pertama kalinya."Kau hampir membuatku kehilangan istri dan anakku karena kecerobohanmu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sih? Bukannya aku sudah menitipkannya padamu dan mempercayaimu dan kau merusaknya."

"Yifan—ah," Jongin tampak khawatir di sudut sana.

Yifan kelepasan memarahinya padahal ia tak biasanya temperamental dan Luhan sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Kemudian inilah yang akan terjadi.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan Wu Yifan! Membiarkan istrimu pergi ke dokter kandungan tanpa suaminya? Disaat kau harus menjaganya!"

"Jangan bicara soal menjaga kau bahkan tak bisa menjaganya saat aku memintamu."

Luhan tertawa sinis lalu menatap Yifan dalam dan menuding-nuding kea rah hidung lancipnya, "Kau memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Selalu menyalahkan orang lain padahal dirimu sendirilah yang bersalah. Jika seperti ini kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ayah."

'PLAK'

Luhan merasakannya. Panas. Ini pertama kalinya Yifan menamparnya. Ia pikir tamparan itu sudah mengakhiri semuanya. Persahabatan yang telah ia jaga dengan mengorbankan segalanya mungkin sudah berakhir.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Luhan." Saat suara dingin Yifan menusuk indra pendengarannya semua terasa final.

Menaikkan dagunya, Luhan menatap Yifan getir. Ia takut setelah kalimat ini keluar ia tak bisa lagi berada di sisi Yifan, tapi ia masih punya urat malu. Pasti tidak ada tempat lagi baginya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa Oh Yifan. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu soal perasaanku sendiri."

Ketika Luhan berbalik dengan terseok dan membuka gagang pintu. Luhan tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu Yifan lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan konyol. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka mau mengalah mungkin akhirnya tak seperti ini. Tapi Luhan juga sudah berpikir untuk pergi dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

TBC

**Wuaah pendek banget ya T^T Duh maaf buat readers-nim sekalian ngecewain banget. Baru selesai dari padatnya aktivitas sekolah dan mengerjakan ini dengan sangat cepat. Terimakasih buat yang masih bersedia nungguin dan ngebaca ff nista ini. Masih banyak banget kekurangannya dan aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki hal itu. Karena itu aku butuh review-an kalian. ^^ Pamit undur diri dulu ya, chu~**


	4. Chapter 4

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang menghantui dirinya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia menyakiti perempuan secara fisik maupun psikis. Entahlah sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergejolak dan memerintah tangannya seolah-olah Luhan memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kakinya lemas ketika Luhan tak lagi di dekatnya, gadis itu sudah pergi ke tempat yang Yifan tak peduli di belahan bumi mana. Setengah jiwanya masih kesal dengan perilaku teledor Luhan tapi setengahnya lagi, kalian bisa tebak sendiri.

"Kurasa semua sudah berakhir," dengan berani Sehun membuka mulut setelah menyaksikan sendiri adegan panas tersebut sedangkan Jongin melonggarkan dasinya sambil berpikir sebentar lagi Sehun akan jadi sasaran empuk Yifan.

"Semua sudah berakhir," Yifan membeo ucapan Sehun kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas sofa melirik sekilas ke arah istrinya dan memijat tulang hidungnya.

Sehun mendekatinya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkan sepupunya ini. "Karena semua sudah berakhir. Aku akan memberi tahukanmu sesuatu yang sangat rahasia."

Yifan melirik Sehun dengan penasaran, Jongin juga. "Apakah ini hanya di antara kalian berdua?"

Sehun kemudian mengangguk dan Jongin memberenggut kesal lalu pergi dari ruangan itu untuk memberikan Sehun dan Yifan waktu berbicara untuk sesuatu yang sangat rahasia itu.

.

.

_Oxytocin adalah sejenis hormon sering disebut sebagai hormon cinta. Mampu mempengaruhi efek psikologis wanita maupun pria. _

**Title: Oxytocin**

**Author: Chocoji**

**Main Cast: Luhan , Wu Yifan , Oh Sehun**

**Rated: PG 15**

**Length: Chaptered **

(Bagian keempat: Si Pemain Cadangan)

.

.

"Nak Sehun, tumben datang di jam seperti ini."

Sehun hanya membalas ucapan Bibi Kim dengan senyuman ketika ia mendapat sambutan saat pertama kali memijakan kaki ke kedai ini. Sehun terdiam cukup lama memandangi beberapa pelanggan yang sedang menikmati kudapan malam itu sedangkan Yifan mengikuti gerakan Sehun tanpa mengerti kenapa Sehun harus memberi tahukannya sebuah rahasia di tempat yang seperti ini.

"Gadis itu mungkin akan datang beberapa menit lagi, kenapa kau tidak duduk saja menunggunya?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu memang hebat, ia tahu kalau Sehun kemari mencari seorang gadis mabuk. Tapi ternyata ia belum datang. Mengikuti saran Bibi Kim, Sehun segera duduk dipojokan yang diekori oleh Yifan.

"Kau sudah sering ke tempat ini?" akhirnya Yifan buka suara juga.

Sehun memangku tangannya di dagu sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, "Memangnya kau sudah lupa dengan tempat ini?"

"Memangnya aku pernah ke sini?"

"Ya Tuhan Wu Yifan. Aku jadi tidak heran jika dulu kau pernah mendapat peringkat ke-99."

"Diamlah setidaknya peringkatku lebih tinggi dari kau."

"Waktu itu aku sedang sakit cacar jadi kau jangan besar kepala."

"Berhenti mengelak Oh Sehun dan beritahu aku tentang kedai ini."

"Ingatanmu benar-benar buruk ya, memangnya kau tidak ingat kalau kedai ini adalah kedai yang sering kau kunjungi bersama Luhan saat SMA dulu. Terkadang kalian mengajakku atau Jongin dan Baekhyun ke sini."

Yifan terdiam sesaat. Ketika Sehun menyebut nama Luhan tubuhnya mengejang hebat seolah kosakata itu memiliki tegangan listrik yang mampu menyengat jiwanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia merasa mengalami kilas balik luar biasa yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalahan pada Luhan.

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau Luhan dan aku sering mengunjungi kedai ini."

"Luhan sering menceritakannya."

"Luhan? Sejak kapan kalian akrab?"

"Itu tidak penting, karena aku hanya pemain cadangan dalam kisah ini," Sehun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya sambil menegak beer dalam kalengan. Beruntung Yifan sudah terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri sehingga ia tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Sehun setidaknya Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan! Berapa gelas lagi yang akan kau minum!" Baekhyun memekik histeris ketika melihat sahabatnya sudah teler di atas meja kafe milik Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah meminum sepuluh gelas sambil menangis," Kyungsoo datang sambil membawakan air putih.

"Sekarang dia terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk," dengus Baekhyun sambil mengecek kondisi Luhan yang tak bisa dibilang Baik.

"Maksudmu mabuk Bubble Tea?" Kyungsoo yang khawatir ikut-ikutan mengecek kondisi Luhan tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang menahan tawa di balik punggung Kyungsoo

"Benar-benar konyol. Mana ada orang yang mabuk hanya karena meminum lima gelas Bubble Tea." Kini tawa Jongin meledak ketika melihat kondisi Luhan yang seperti habis meminum sepuluh botol soju. Mungkin Jongin sudah lupa kenapa Luhan bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Kim Jongin, berhenti menertawakan Luhan. Kau lupa dia sahabatmu." Baekhyun menatap Jongin garang tapi Jongin tak bisa berhenti tertawa jika bukan Kyungsoo yang mengingatkan mungkin ia bisa kehabisan oksigen karena terus tertawa.

"Lebih baik kau bantu Baekhyun mengangkat Luhan ke mobilnya. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini." Baekhyun langsung mengacungkan jempol ke hadapan Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin segera melaksanakan titah tunangannya itu.

"Untunglah kali ini dia tak pergi ke kedai untuk minum-minum. Terkadang aku heran mengapa ia selalu bisa pulang selamat setelah minum-minum sendirian," Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat Luhan yang mulai dibantu diberdiri oleh Jongin.

"Mungkin ada malaikat yang menolongnya." Kyungsoo menyeletuk yang hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan kekehan kecil.

.

.

.

"Mengapa dia tak kunjung datang." Sehun bergumam sambil dengan gugup memutar sumpitnya di atas jajangmyeon yang tinggal beberapa kali suap.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka duduk di sini dan Sehun sudah kehabisan topik untuk menahan Yifan yang tidak sabaran. Ya, Sehun memang mempunyai rencana untuk membuka perasaan Luhan pada Yifan. Ia ingin Yifan tahu betapa menderitanya Luhan selama ini demi mempertahankan persahabatan mereka yang kini dirusak oleh Yifan sendiri. Ia ingin Yifan mendengar ucapan-ucapan jujur dari Luhan yang sedang mabuk sehingga ia tahu betapa beruntungnya Yifan dicintai oleh Luhan dengan tulus.

Di antara waktu yang panjang itu. Sehun juga terus berpikir. Haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Terkadang ia berpikir untuk mundur dan lari tapi ketika ia tahu alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal ini ia tak bisa lari lagi. Alasan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk melangkah adalah, ia ingin melihat Luhan bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Oh Sehun? Kau tahukan aku ini seorang suami dan tidak bisa hanya membuang waktuku duduk di atas kedai ini memakan jajangmyeon?" Yifan mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan ia mulai berdiri membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari sana.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?"

"Maaf tapi aku harus menjaga istriku dia pasti mencariku, kau bisa memberitahuku lain kali." Setelah meletakkan beberapa ribu won di atas meja Yifan benar-benar pergi.

Sehun tidak mencegahnya. Ia hanya terdiam karena kalimat Yifan sebelumnya menyadarkannya kalau mereka bukan lagi anak SMA. Ia lupa kalau mereka sudah dewasa dan Yifan sudah memiliki seorang Istri juga calon bayi. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara seperti ini, nyaris saja ia merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Merusak sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Lagipula ia seharusnya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain. Luhan dan Yifan sudah dewasa mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara mereka sendiri. Biarlah ia cukup menonton kebahagiaan Luhan dari jauh, ia juga hanya pemain cadangan dan harus bertingkah seperti pemain cadangan yang akan turun kelapangan jika dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan itu kena flu cinta. Soalnya sejak pagi sampai siang yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah tidur di atas sofa panjang berbalutkan selimut hello kitty yang sudah basah di ujung atasnya tidak lupa sambil menonton acara musik yang menampilkan boy grup idola Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun memang tidak tanggung-tanggung, bisa membuat orang yang beresiko mengidap kelainan jantung langsung dibawa ke unit gawat darurat karenanya. Luhan bisa mendengar langkah cepat Baekhyun lalu ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya.

"Kupikir kau hanya bercanda mengatakannya di telepon ternyata kau benar-benar terkena flu cinta," Baekhyun berdecak sebal karena harus memunguti tisu-tisu yang berserakan.

"Aku tidak terkena flu cinta ini hanya demam biasa!"

"Diamlah yang kau butuhkan saat ini hanya bubur yang dimasak dengan cinta oleh Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun membuat suara imut dan Luhan hampir muntah dibuatnya.

"Kau menjijikkan. Omong-omong kau mau apa di dapurku?" Luhan waspada melihat Baekhyun yang menuangkan air ke dalam panci alumunium mengingat Baekhyun pernah hampir membakar flat apartementnya.

"Memasak bubur cinta, bukankah sudah kukatakan barusan?"

"Maksudmu membakar seluruh dapurku?"

"Memasak bubur cinta, Luhanku sayang."

"Maksudmu menghanguskan seluruh gedung apartement ini?"

"Diamlah aku sedang berkonsentrasi. Jangan remehkan Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang, kemarin aku sudah mengambil kursus memasak bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kalau Kyungsoo sih aku percaya. Omong-omong kau tidak siaran hari ini Reporter Byun?"

"Ti—Ya Tuhan! Lu aku lupa!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya lalu berlari melewati Luhan dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengumpat sambil menyebut nama kaptennya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi perilaku ceroboh sahabatnya.

Luhan tahu setelah Baekhyun menaruh kembali ponselnya ia akan segera pergi. Benar kata Luhan, sehabis memakai sneakersnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sebuah pelukan hangat Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kemudian setelahnya Luhan muntah-muntah di wastafel, setelah kepergian Baekhyun ia merasa semakin tidak enak badan.

"Kurasa aku harus membeli obat."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik Oh."

"Apakah begitu terlihat?" Sehun memijat pelipisnya sambil sesekali membaca beberapa kalimat di atas kertas dokumen yang diserahkan Jongin barusan.

Tadi pagi ia harus bangun karena mual dan baru saja ia muntah sebelum Jongin datang mengganggu sesi muntahnya. Kemudian Sehun baru ingat semalam ia minum terlalu banyak, bersyukur ia bukan tipikal orang yang kehilangan kesadaran ketika minum hanya saja ia akan mual parah di pagi hari.

"Kau minum semalam?"

Sehun tidak membalas, ia hanya fokus membaca kertas dokumen sedangkan Jongin sibuk memperhatikannya.

"Ini aneh, kau tidak biasanya minum. Kau punya masalah?"

Sehun masih diam, kali ini ia membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas itu.

"Ingin bercerita denganku? Kalau soal wanita kurasa aku bisa memberikanmu solusi"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jongin tajam dan hal tersebut cukup membuat laki-laki berkulit tan itu bungkam.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin lain kali."

"Aku sudah menyetujui kerja samanya sekarang kau bisa kembali Kim."

Jongin bangkit lalu membenarkan jasnya, "Baiklah. Kurasa kau harus membeli beberapa obat atau vitamin. Kau terlihat sangat buruk."

"Kurasa begitu."

.

.

.

Hujan cukup deras ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli beberapa obat demi rasa mualnya. Lagipula ia butuh beberapa udara segar setelah seharian mengendap di dalam ruang kerja. Tapi sekarang ia menyesal soalnya sebuah pohon tumbang membuat jalanan macet dan ia terpaksa harus duduk bersabar menikmati siaran radio di dalam mobil sementara petugas memperbaiki keadaaan.

"Orang gila mana yang hujan-hujanan seperti itu." Oh Sehun yang merasa bosan mulai mengomentari pejalan kaki yang tidak memakai apapun selain setelan piyama serta jaket hitam dan sandal jepit. Ia menunduk sehingga menabrak pengguna jalan lainnya. Sudah gila, ceroboh pula.

Baru beberapa detika ia mengatai orang lain gila kini giliran Sehun yang menjadi gila. Laki-laki itu dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah trotoar di mana pejalan kaki gila itu berada. Kemeja mahal dan celana kainnya basah kuyup tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli karena yang berputar di kepalanya hanya satu. Pejalan kaki gila yang jatuh tersungkur karena tidak lihat-lihat lalu menabrak pengguna jalan lain.

"Maaf."

"Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan sekitarmu," wanita paruh baya itu mendecak sebal soalnya tas gucci keluaran terbarunya terpaksa terkena air hujan. Tidak memperdulikan pejalan kaki gila yang masih tersungkur di tengah hujan deras, dengan langkah angkuh ia pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

"Aku minta maaf." Ia masih berdiri di tengah hujan, beberapa orang menoleh iba padanya namun sebagian besar hanya menatapnya tak peduli. Diantara seluruh tatapan itu hanya sepasang mata yang mampu melihatnya menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku minta maaf Yifan. Ini semua salahku."

"Bangunlah Luhan, kau terlihat begitu buruk." Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan si pejalan kaki gila yang menangis di tengah trotoar. Jemari besarnya menghapus air mata yang hendak turun membasahi pipi lembabnya. Setelahnya tangan kekar laki-laki itu menarik Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku tidak ceroboh. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan istri Yifan sendirian."

"Kau tidak salah, semuanya hanya kecelakaan Luhan." Dengan hati-hati Sehun menarik punggung Luhan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki itu menepuk punggung sempit Luhan berulang kali sedangkan gadis itu menangis di dada Sehun. Sehun yakin Luhan tidak tahu kalau yang dipeluk olehnya adalah Sehun.

"Badanmu panas, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun memecah keheningan ketika merasakan tubuh panas gadis itu.

Luhan melepas pelukan tersebut lalu tersenyum menggeleng, matanya mengatakan bahwa kapan saja ia bisa pingsan di tengah jalan, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bus sendiri. Terimakasih tuan penolong walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu."

Sehun tersenyum kecut sembari menduga kalau Luhan itu gadis yang akan kehilangan kewarasannya jika sudah sakit atau mabuk.

"Jangan keras kepala aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Katakan dimana alamatmu." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tapi gadis itu melepas tarikan tersebut dengan halus. Bibir putih pucat itu bergetar berusaha mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih dan sampai jumpa. Yang benar saja, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Luhan sudah berbalik dan Sehun hanya menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi tak sampai satu meter Luhan melangkah gadis itu sudah terperosok jatuh dan Sehun lagi-lagi menjadi orang pertama yang menolongnya.

"Berjalan satu meter saja tidak bisa sudah sok-sokan menolak ajakanku," sungut Sehun marah-marah sambil memapah Luhan berdiri. Luhan tidak sanggup membalas ucapan laki-laki tersebut, gadis itu hanya menatap Sehun sendu seolah-olah ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun belum sempat Sehun menanyakan masalah gadis itu, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan masalahnya pada Sehun.

'_HOEEK_'

"Ya Tuhan, kemejaku yang mahal habis sudah."

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan pening yang luar biasa ketika pertama kali ia membuka kelopak matanya. Cahaya lampu itu terlalu terang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya masih demam. Luhan jadi mengingat seharusnya ia membeli obat di apotek yang tak jauh dari flat apartementnya. Seharusnya ia sedang dalam perjalanan tapi kenapa sekarang ia berada di kamar.

Mungkin Luhan sudah membeli obat atau bahkan meminumnya sehingga ia menjadi tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi setelah agak sadar dan melihat-lihat interior kamar yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih Luhan sadar kalau tempat ini bukan kamarnya. Kasur yang ia tiduri juga bukan kasurnya, kasurnya tidak sebesar ini. Yang lebih penting adalah piyama yang sedang ia kenakan bukan piyama miliknya, piyama ini terlalu besar dan longgar di tubuhnya sehingga Luhan bisa merasakan pundaknya sedikit terbuka.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan aku sedang diculik."

Otak Luhan mulai memproses yang tidak-tidak. Tapi siapa yang tidak panik jika berada dalam posisi Luhan, terbangun di sebuah kamar misterius.

"Aku harus segera kabur sebelum sang penjahat datang." Luhan mulai membayangkan sebuh adegan film dimana sang penjahat sedang pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan tahanannya sendiri. Dengan bergegas Luhan menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dan terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu kayu di ujung kamar.

'_BRUUK_'

"Ya Tuhan jangan-jangan ini jebakan dari sang penculik."

Luhan itu terlalu berlebihan kalau sedang panik buktinya jatuh karena tersandung lipatan karpet bulu saja ia sebut jebakan padahal itu semua karena kecerobohannya sendiri yang tidak lihat-lihat. Memang sih keadaan Luhan yang tidak sehat membuat rasa sakitnya seratus kali lebih sakit dari biasanya sehingga ia sampai tidak sanggup berdiri. Luhan menganggap kakinya mengalami patah tulang.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!"

"Siapapun di luar sana. Tolong aku!"

Mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca dan suasana hatinya yang sedang kaca balau ditambah dengan panik karena ditempatkan di sebuah kondisi yang rumit membuat Luhan tanpa sadar meneriakkan kalimat minta tolong yang menyayat hati. Bibir putih pucat itu bergetar meneriakkan kalimat minta tolong berharap ada superhero yang mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut lalu menggendongnya keluar.

'BRAAK'

Itu memang suara dobrakan pintu tapi bukan dari pintu yang Luhan inginkan. Refleks Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi dari pintu lain di kamar tersebut dan langsung menemukan sosok Oh Sehun yang berdiri tegap dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah, tetesan air dari rambutnya berjatuhan membasahi pundak tegap serta dada bidangnya yang telanjang. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah parah soalnya Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya memakai handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi Luhan?"

Suara berat Sehun tidak membantu sama sekali, suara itu semakin membentuk fantasi-fantasi Luhan tentang Oh Sehun menjadi liar. Ya Tuhan Luhan, kembali kekesadaranmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dengan gugup Luhan berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi hanya bisa menghasilkan cicitan kecil. Luhan bahkan tak yakin jika Sehun mendengarnya.

"Ini apartementku," jawabnya enteng kemudian bergerak satu langkah menuju tempat Luhan tersungkur.

Bola mata Luhan sukses membola, otaknya memproses sejenak kemudian belahan bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Oh Sehun kebingungan parah. "Jadi kau yang menculikku ya?"

Luhan tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu berasal tapi Luhan jelas menyelasi perbuatannya yang membuat Oh Sehun setengah telanjang itu mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan kan takut setengah mati pada Sehun.

"Beginikah balasanmu pada orang yang menolongmu?"

"Menolongku? Kau menolongku dari apa?"

"Kau pingsan di tengah jalan dan kebetulan saja aku melintas di sana."

Kemudian Luhan terdiam sekelebat memori berputar di kepalanya seperti potongan-potongan filem yang rusak. Ia bisa mengingat ketika ia terjatuh karena menabrak perempuan paruh baya yang marah-marah karena tas guccinya kemudian ia menangis di bawah hujan sambil memanggil nama Yifan. Tapi ia tak yakin kalau seseorang yang menghampirinya itu adalah Oh Sehun, laki-laki berwajah dingin itu karena yang berputar di kepalanya saat itu adalah Yifan dan hanya Yifan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan semua ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak saling mengenal Oh Sehun."

Sehun menautkan alisnya, di satu sisi hatinya terluka parah entah mengapa. Seolah-olah kalimat Luhan barusan berubah menjadi pisau dapur yang baru diasah kemudian mencincang habis hatinya. "Aku mengenalmu. Kau sahabat sepupuku."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, ia tidak menemukan balasan yang bisa menolak fakta tersebut. Kemudian Luhan membungkuk hormat dihadapan Sehun. "Aku ingin pulang. Terimakasih sudah merawatku."

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Di luar sedang hujan badai dan dilihat dari kondisimu saat ini mungkin kau tidak bisa selamat." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Luhan berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, tetanggamu akan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak jika mengetahui aku lebih lama tinggal." Keadaan semakin gawat ketika punggung Luhan sudah menabrak tembok sedangkan Sehun tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Sehun sudah memenjarakan Luhan, diantara tangan-tangan kekarnya di sana Luhan berdiri ketakutan menghimpit tembok dan dihadapkan oleh dada telanjang Sehun. Harum shampoo dan sabun Sehun yang menguar membuat Luhan mabuk sesaat.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberitahukannya," Sehun berbisik tepat di daun telinga Luhan membuat sang empunya bergidik geli ketika ujung hidung Sehun bergesekan dengan telinganya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau mau menginap untuk satu malam." Sambung Sehun kemudian yang dihadiahi gelengan cepat oleh Luhan.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya tapi aku harus segera pulang. Ini tidak benar, kita bahkan tidak begitu dekat untuk saling berbagi atap." Luhan melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun dan berusaha meraih gagang pintu untuk segera keluar namun gerakan itu tak begitu cepat untuk menghindar dari gerakan Sehun yang menarik tangannya sehingga membuat Luhan menabrak dada bidang Sehun dengan cukup keras.

Sehun merundukkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Luhan, mengapa kau selalu menghindariku seolah-olah aku ini monster yang menyeramkan."

Kemudian laki-laki itu menarik dagu Luhan sehingga ia dapat melihat ke dalam mata rusa milik Luhan yang begitu ketakutan menatapnya. Tapi Sehun terlalu terhanyut ke dalam mata yang jernih itu sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang ia sendiri tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menatapku sekali saja? Hanya aku Luhan."

"Oh Sehun?"

**(TBC ya ^_^v)**

**Yoyoyo halo readers-nim yang tercinta, huhu maafkan diriku ini karena lama banget updatenya karena satu dan dua hal yang tidak bisa dihindari terus aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin rada gaje T^T aku berusaha keras buat ngetiknya. Terimakasih banyaaaakkkkkkk buat semua yang udah nungguin,yang udah ngereview, follow serta likenya terimakasih banyakk banget muaach dan maafkan aku sampai sekarang belum bisa ngebales satu persatu tapi aku udah baca kok semuanya dan pengen banget ngebalesnya tapi belum ada kesempatan *soksibukbanget* T^T. Terakhir aku minta reviewnya boleh ya boleh ^^ hehe kritik dan saran sangat aku terima dengan tangan terbuka, jadi aku makin semangat buat update chapter selanjutnya dan aku usahain untuk update dengan cepat huhuhu. Hoho kayaknya aku kebanyakan ngomong, byebye see you in next chapter ^^ **

**Salam hangat,**

Chocoji 3


End file.
